A honeymoon and an surprise
by Swordsman of Darkness
Summary: It's what you have been waiting for. Kite and BlackRose are on their honeymoon. i suck at summaries. i have to thank all those who gave me positive reviews on my last KxBR love story. thanks you guys this is for you. Rating may change due to content
1. The time of our lives

A honeymoon and an surprise

By

Dark Stacey Gardner

Last time: Kite had purposed to BlackRose, she, of course, accepted. The wedding was held in the very church that they first went to together. Now, Kite and BlackRose are husband and wife, and the world is real.

Chapter 1: Time of our lives.

"We're here, honey, our honeymoon resort." said Kite as him and his wife BlackRose looked around enjoying the sight in front of them. "It's beautiful, Kite, but when did this place get made?" asked BlackRose. "Lios made it as an wedding gift for us." Kite told her. "I'll have to thank him after our honeymoon." BlackRose responded. As BlackRose said, it was beautiful, a beach, an beachside estate, what more could this couple ask for?

Later, inside of the estate, while Kite was busy getting everything settled for their stay, BlackRose was standing on the balcony watching the wonderful sight of nature pass by. "Hey." her husband said as he wrapped his arms around the waist of his bride. "Hey yourself, big boy." BlackRose replied with a wink in her eyes, diving into his embrace. "Are you hungry, dear?" asked BlackRose as Kite was planting kisses on her jawline and neck. "Yeah." said Kite as he continued to hold the woman he loved.

Few minutes later, Kite had let go of BlackRose, so she could go ahead and cook an very romantic dinner just for the two of them. While BlackRose was cooking up a storm, Kite was Busy setting up a table and chairs on the balcony, with cherry blossom-scented candles. A short time later BlackRose came back with two plates of chicken stir fry, two empty wine glasses, and a bottle of the finest japanese wine. Afterward, Kite and BlackRose's dinner was filled with romantic talk and plans for the future. This went on for ten minutes as Kite and BlackRose fed each other in a teasing way.

After dinner, Kite had put up the table and chairs, and was washing the dishes. BlackRose was going through some clothes to put on so she could tease Kite and make their wedding night, an night to remember. BlackRose found what she was looking for when she found an see through gown, and bra and panties that matched the color of her hair. As she rushed into the bathroom to change, Kite finished putting up the dishes and started to change out of his tuxedo and get ready for bed, when he heard a door open, he looked up and his jaw dropped hitting the floor. The object of his amazement was more breath-taking than all of nature's beauty outside.

End chapter.

A/N: I hope those who have read this, have also read the first installment of Kite and BlackRose's love for each other. I wanted to expand that story beyond marriage, i wanted to show what happened afterward and what will happen later in these two characters' lives. So far, so good. i want your opinion, do you people want this to be a lemon, then let me know in a review. See ya later in the shadow realm. Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!


	2. Night of our dreams

An honeymoon and an surprise

By

Dark Stacey Gardner

Last time: Kite and BlackRose arrrived at the honeymoon resort. Now Kite is in for a wonderful surprise.

Chapter 2: Night of our dreams

After hearing the bathroom door open, Kite looked up and saw something he swore was a dream come true. He saw BlackRose wearing the see-through gown, bra and panties that she had picked out while he was cleaning the kitchen. Seeing this made Kite as speechless as an skipping cd. He was lost in a trance as he saw BlackRose walking and swinging her hips back and forth. In her mind, BlackRose knew that she had Kite in the palm of her hand.

'It seems those seduction tricks that Gardenia taught me is paying off.' BlackRose told herself. "Hey big boy," she said. "Do you like what you see?" she asked. All Kite could do was nod his head with his jaw hanging. Kite regain his senses and stood up and said "Wow, I think i'm in heaven." as he wrapped his arms around his sexy wife. "you are not in heaven yet, baby." BlackRose said with a lustful smile on her face as they pulled each other in for a kiss that would get the night started. "But you are on your way." she added.

Soon after they began kissing, they started to undress each other. Kite first removed his wife's gown, then BlackRose took his white shirt and tie off. Kite was again stunned with delight as he saw what Black Rose had on under her gown. Her bra was made to look like her battle armor, it had only one strap. There was a trail of clothes that led to bedroom that was left by the newlyweds.

Naked, they began kissing with each other's tongue fighting for control. Things really started getting hot and heavy when BlackRose wrapped her legs around Kite's waist, allowing his penis to enter her womanhood. "Faster Kite!" said an loud moaning BlackRose. The moaning became louder as Kite not only put one of his finger inside of her, but he was also playing with her breasts which she enjoyed beyond belief. After five hours of moaning and yelling, the couple ended their wedding night with sweet passionate kisses until they fell asleep, with BlackRose held in Kite's arms.

The next morning, BlackRose woke up shrugging a little bit, but enough to wake her husband. "Oh man, I can't move at all." Kite said in weak tone. "Ohh, is the big bad twin blade is still tired from his wedding night." BlackRose said in teasing tone. "You are not the one to talk with all the moaning and yelling you did last night." Kite said getting the last laugh. "Hentai!" BlackRose yelled as she swung her fists at Kite. "Remember the first night we made love and i remembered what happened." Kite told her as he caught her punches. "You're right, i'm sorry." she said. "How about breakfast, dear?" asked Kite. "Sure, this time you're cooking." BlackRose replied. "Sure thing, honey." said Kite.

After breakfast, they were busy exploring the house and having fun in the process.

A/N: So there is chapter 2. How did you like it? sorry for the long wait and the amount of lemon in this chapter. this is my first try at writing a fic that involved sex. well, you know what to do. See ya in the Shadow Realm. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!


	3. Party

A honeymoon and an surprise

by

Dark Stacey Gardner

Disclaimer: I don't own .hack

Chapter 3: Party

It had been a whole month since Kite and BlackRose went on their honeymoon to consumate their marriage. When they had got back, they noticed that their friends had bought them a house as a late wedding present. "Hey there!" Kite shouted. "We're back!" yelled BlackRose. Their friends had help them get things settled. The house had 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and an patio. Before the couple could enjoy their new house, they were invited to a reunion of friends.

"Do you want to go?" asked Kite. "All depends if you want to." BlackRose said as she began to pull her husband into the master bedroom. "Oh, a new bed." said BlackRose with a hint of lust in her eyes. "How about we break it in?" asked Kite as he started to strip his wife to her natural state. "One step ahead of you" said BlackRose as she did the same to Kite. "Oh, lead the way." said Kite as he and his wife enjoyed a good romantic afternoon of making love.

The next day, the reunion was full of laughter, music and conservation. "Hey, Elk!" said Kite. "Hello." replied Elk in an sad tone. "What's wrong?" asked Kite. "Oh, nothing." said the wavemaster. "So, how are things between you and Mistral holding up?" asked the twin blade. "Mistral and I aren't dating anymore." said Elk. "I am dating Natsume now." he added. "That's good to know." said Kite. "She helps ease the pain inside my heart since Mia's passing." said Elk. "I hope the best for you two in the future." Kite told him as he put an hand on his shoulder.

BlackRose was in another corner talking to Gardenia and Natsume. She found out that Natsume had a thing for Elk, which she didn't find hard to believe. She was also told that Gardenia was seeing Sanjuro. "After your wedding, I went out with Sanjuro." said Gardenia. "And I am in a relationship with Elk, i have to admit, he maybe quiet, but he's loving." said Natsume. "But enough about us, what about you and Kite, BlackRose?" asked Gardenia. "What do you mean?" asked BlackRose. "Is he good in the you-know-where?" asked Natsume, causing BlackRose to blush. "Natsume, thats private!" said BlackRose.

"Oh, come on, it's just us girls." said Gardenia. "OK, but you must promise to never tell at all." said BlackRose. "We promise." said Natsume and Gardenia. "Kite, when it comes to making love is outta this world." she said. "I almost couldn't breathe on the first night of our honeymoon." she added. The girls were amazed to find out that BlackRose lucked out. "Tell me about it, I think Kite is one of kind." she added.

BlackRose also found out that, to her surprise, that Rachel and Terajima were dating, causing her to cough her drink up, and makeher choke. "Are you alright?" asked Natsume. "Yeah, just a bit shock to learn that." said BlackRose. She knew that nuke and piros were in love with those two girls. Soon, Sanjuro had got every body's atenttion and had Gardenia come up to him. He kneel down and asked "Gardenia, will you marry me?" Gardenia's reaction was a rare one of tears sliding down her face. "Yes." said Gardenia as they locked lips in front of everyone. "First, it was us, now, it's Sanjuro and Gardenia." said Kite as he put his arms around the sexy waist of his wife.

End Chapter


	4. Found out

A honeymoon and an suprise

By

Dark Stacey Gardner

Disclaimer: I don't own .Hack

Chapter 4: Found out

'The day is as beautiful as my wife, BlackRose, is.' Kite thought to himself as he was walking to his and BlackRose's room. They were staying at Terajima and Rachel's mansion, which she used to buy the place with money she made selling weapons, and being a person for hire. Kite thought nothing could ruin the day until he heard crying that sounded like his wife, coming from Gardenia and Sanjuro's room. "BlackRose, what's wrong?" ask Gardenia. Kite could hear every word said through the door.

"I'm pregnant!" said BlackRose with a bit of sadnees in her voice. "What's wrong with that?" asked Gardenia. 'SHE'S PREGNANT, WITH MY CHILD!' Kite asked himself. Kite was freaking out. He was going to be a father. "Nothing's wrong with that, it's Kite, I don't know if he will still love me or leave me." said a worry BlackRose. Trying her best to comfort her friend, Gardenia said "Kite would be overjoyed to know that you are pregnant with his child--". BlackRose opened her mouth to cut her friend off. "It's twins." she said. 'TWINS!' thought Kite. After that he almost fainted. Later, he walked out of the house into the japanese garden that Terajima Ryoko tending to, if he wasn't stopped by Sanjuro halfway to the garden.

"Hello, Kite." said Sanjuro, just stopping Kite from ruining the garden. "H-H-Hey, Sanjuro." Kite said. "What's wrong with you?" asked Sanjuro. "You look a little shaken up." he added. Soon, Terajima came to talk to Kite. "Let me guess, you heard that BlackRose is pregnant, right, Kite?" she asked. All he could was nod, considering the fact that he was in shock. "Sanjuro, please go watch the garden for me." Terajima requested. "Sure" was the response from Sanjuro. "Now Kite, even though you heard BlackRose say that she is pregnant, you must not let her know we talked about this, okay?" she asked. "S-Sure." said a still shaken up Kite.

"While BlackRose is pregnant, she will need your help through this." said terajima. "Do you understand?" she asked. Once again, he nodded, showing his understanding of the problem. Later at dinner, it was unusually quiet between Kite and BlackRose. Rachel was telling Terajima that she would be out of town for a few days. Gardenia and Sanjuro were busy coming up with plans for their future. BlackRose thought that Kite might have found out about her being pregnant, but was unsure of it.

Later, in their bedroom, Kite and BlackRose were getting ready for bed. Kite was finally coming to grips with the fact that he was going to be an father. "Kite, I have something to tell you." said BlackRose in a nervous tone. "Yes, dear?" asked Kite. "I'm pregnant." she said with a hint of fear of rejection. Kite slowly went over to his lovely wife and gave her an relaxing and passionate kiss. "I know." he said. "What?" she asked in shock. "How do you know?" she added. "I heard you and Gardenia talking about it and i was shocked." he responded. That would explain why she was confused when Kite did not looked shocked when she told him.

"This is an suprise to me, but I think that we will make great parents." said Kite. This caused BlackRose's face to glow with pride and joy. For two reasons. One, she thought Kite would reject and leave her for being pregnant, but he didn't. Two, it also proved that Kite still loved his blushing bride with the rest of his being. All he said to prove that he loved BlackRose, was those three magical words: "I Love you."

End chapter

A/N: sorry for the long wait, been working on my one piece story entitled Ocean of Love. oh well, Read and Review or I will seal your soul in the depths of the Shadow Realm.


	5. Birth

A honeymoon and an suprise

by

Dark Stacey Gardner

Disclaimer: i dont own .hack, but i wish i did.

Chapter 5: Birth

It had nine months since BlackRose and Kite found out that they had a little bundle of joy on the way, two, in fact. With joy came problems, some easy, some hard. One problem they solved, rooms for the kids. One hard problem, coming up with the money to help raise the twins. Kite and BlackRose both had worth-while skills in fighting monsters for money. The reward for their deeds were always well-paid, but with children on the way, all that money could barely cover food, housing and other bills that would need to be paid.

One day, Kite was out looking for work, but was unable to find a single job. He tried all he could but one, the same job that Rachel had offered him when she first started her 'jack of all trades' business. So, thinking that was only choice left, he headed over to Rachel and Terajima's house. While Kite was out looking for work, BlackRose was at home, resting , by the request of her husband. BlackRose's stomach looked twice the size of a basketball, Meaning that her water could break at any moment.

Kite may have been lucky enough to get her hand in marriage, but he was not lucky enough to make sure that BlackRose stayed off of her feet until the twins were born. He did everything humanly possible to lock the doors so BlackRose could not leave, but to no avail. BlackRose had a key to every lock in the house. "Nice try, dear." said BlackRose as she left for work. BlackRose had a job at a weapons dojo that opened up after her honeymoon.

When she got there, she prayed that her water would not break until her first class of students had obtained mastery of the heavy blade weapon style. Before she could go teach her class, her co-worker and friend, Bell walked in, and saw the condition of BlackRose. "Hey, Bell, can you do me favor?" she asked in a weakened tone. "Sure." Bell replied while finishing getting for his class. "Call my husband, Kite, if my water breaks." she said. "You can count on me." he said in return.

Before he was able to leave so he could teach his class, BlackRose said "Too late, call him now!" in between her pants of breath. Lucky for Bell, he guessed where Kite would be at that time. "Hello." said Terajima when she picked up the phone. "One moment please." she added. "Kite, phone is for you." she said as she handed the phone to him. "Kite here." he said. the part that he heard next almost killed him. "She's where?" asked an panicing Kite.

Kite could not believe his ears. he could not believe that BlackRose left the house in her condition. He made his way to the Mac Anu general hospital. He ran up to the reception desk to find his wife, but her screams led him right to her. "Never mind" said Kite. He followed his wife to the operation room, by hearing her use every dirty word in the book in japanese.

Soon, Kite found the operating room, but the doctors saw him and started to sending him to the waiting room. "Nooo, He's the father!" yelled BlackRose while she was dealing with the pain of giving birth to two kids. Even though this was true, the doctor would have none of this. After being rushed into the waiting room, Kite was pacing back and forth. A little bit later, his friends walked in.

"Kite, put that down." said Nuke as he smacked the lit cigar out of Kite's hand. Now Kite was not one for smoking, he even made a promise to BlackRose that once the kids were born, he would not even look at a cigar. "What's wrong Kite?" asked Orca, trying to calm Kite down.

Two hours later, a doctor came out and said, "Kite, sir?". All Kite could do was respond. "Yes, what is it?" he said as walked closer to the doctor. "The delivery was a complete success, you are the proud father of twins.". Kite had dropped dead. "It seems that Kite wasn't fully over the shock" said Sanjuro. Kite soon got up of the floor. "You can go see your wife now, she is in room 1175." said the nurse as she pointed to stairs.

As Kite headed up the stairs, thoughts of him, BlackRose, and the kids having fun on the beach, at amusement parks. He walked into room 1175, to see his loving wife sleeping and to have a chance to see his children. One child was a boy, Kite thought that he looked just like him, the other was a girl, who had the exact same symbols on her face. "Hey." came a voice from behind him. Kite turned around to see BlackRose with a small smile on her face. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" asked BlackRose as she placed her hand on Kite's cheek. He nodded with joy.

After their little chat, the nurse came in to get the names for the newborn babies. "What are the childrens' names?" asked the nurse. "I think the names should be Shugo and Rena." said Kite. "What great names, Kite." said BlackRose. "Thank you for those children of ours." said Kite. "Now i think you should go back to sleep, so you regain your energy." he added.

Their friends each came by to drop off gifts, look at the kids, and congratulate the couple for their donation to life. The years to come with their kids were going to be long and enduring as possible, But since they faced all their trials head on. This was just another trial in life for them. To help continue the life span of humans.

End chapter.

I'm not sure, but if some one wants a chapter with the twins' christmas with their parents, let me know in a review. Thanks.


	6. a special chapter for a friend

A honeymoon and an suprise

by

Dark Stacey Gardner

Disclaimer: I don't own .hack

Special Chapter: Kite and Famliy's christmas

It was December 24th, Kite and his 17 year old son Shugo were out hunting for gifts for BlackRose and Rena. The loved the two very and knew of their tempers if they got mad. Kite knew that the girls were hard to get gifts for, well BlackRose was, Rena was easier. It not that Kite did not love her enough to know what she might want, or he didn't care, because me, Kite would give his life for his wife and children. Rena wanted jewelry.

Kite and Shugo walked into the best shop that could offer the best gifts for women. The moment Kite and his son hit the door, Kite was stopped by Balmung, Orca, and Sanjuro. "Hey, Kite." said Sanjuro. "Hello, Kite." said Balmung. "Hey there, Kite" said Orca. "What are you doing?" he also asked. "Me and Dad are out getting gifts for Mom." said Shugo. "Hello, Shugo, you've grown since Gardenia and Sanjuro's party." Balmung commented. "Thanks, Dad has been training me to be a great hero just like him." said Shugo.

If you are wondering what Kite's present for BlackRose is wait til the end of the chapter.

Meanwhile, At the Kite and BlackRose Residence.

"Hey, Mom?" asked Rena. She and her mother; BlackRose were at home wrapping gifts so they could place them under the tree. "Yes, dear?" said BlackRose. "Where did dad go?" she asked. "Oh, went out for some fresh air." she said. "Then, why did he take Shugo with him." she asked. "He wanted to hang out with his only son." she answered. 'whew, she almost figured out that they are out getting her gifts.'

Back with the guys.

Kite and Shugo had gotten the girls' gifts and were on their way home. By the time they reached theend the of the road, they were greeted by Shugo's arch rival and Rena's stalker; Komiyan the third. "Ah, Shugo, are ready to fight me for the rightful glory that belongs to me." he said. "Not now, you idiot. i'm busy." he replied. "Go ahead Shugo, i can wait." said Kite as he took his son's fair share of gifts for the famliy. "Okay, Komiyan, prepare to lose like always." Shugo said as he pulled out his Hell twin blades. "Let's go, you naive chump." said Komiyan as they both thrusted for each other throats.

Shugo had the upper hand in the early stages of the fight, but Komiyan had swiped some snow off the ground and into Shugo's eyes. "Now my victory over you is for sure." said Komiyan as he got closer to Shugo, so he could knock him out. 'closer, you numbskull, just a bit more closer' thought Shugo. As soon as Komiyan was close enough, Shugo proform a move that his father Kite had never seen him do during their training and sparring matches. "KYO-KOU-SEN" yelled Shugo as he rose into the air with Komiyan.

Komiyan was unlucky enough to land on his back, out cold, while Shugo landed on his feet like a cat. "How many times do i have to tell you, you will never be able to beat me." said Shugo as looked down at Komiyan. "Let's go home dad, i'm getting cold." said Shugo as hegrabbed some of the bags that had the gifts that they bought.

Later that night, after Kite and Shugo had finished wrapping gifts, it was time for bed. The twins were asleep, and their parents were talking before they began their private hobbies. "So, what did you Get me?" asked a curious BlackRose. "Wait until Tommorrow." said Kite. "I have ways of making you talk." she said seductively. "I like to you try." said Kite as kissed her.

The next morning, the famliy went downstairs to open gifts and to spend quality time together. Rena open a gift that her brother had bought, which was a sliver bracelet. "Thank you, Shugo!" said Rena as she hugged the life out of Shugo. Next was Shugo's turn to open a gift. The gift he open was from his sister, which a game called One Piece: Grand Battle. "Thanks Sis." as he hugged her but not in the same fashion. BlackRose, was next, she opened a gift from Kite. The happened to be a bottle of therapy liquid for when she took her daily baths. "Thank you, honey." as she gave Kite one heck of a kiss, that felt like lightining, and believe me it was a shocker. Kite had opened the next present, and it happened to be a set of cleaning tools for weapons. Overall, it was a great christmas for this famliy of heroes. and every christmas after this would be just as great.

The End


End file.
